


Will You Still Call Me Superman?

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheyenne Coyne has a past, and that past drove her to be a hunter. During a job that her brothers vanished while doing but not before sending the information on it to Cheyenne, she realizes that there's more going on than just ghost attacks or even possibly Wendigo abductions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Call Me Superman?

**_15 years ago, Coyne House, Sanford, North Carolina_ **

 

"Nunc quieti me mittere quaeso ne meam Domino: Deus custodierit me in nocte et mane vigilant ad me." Eight year old Cheyenne Coyne prayed as she knelt by her bed. "Dei, qui custos est mihi, me tibi commissum pietate Dei quem hic me vigilare per noctem liberabis me in conspectu tuo." Cheyenne climbed into her bed and fell asleep. A woman walked into the small house and smirked at the girl's parents who were sitting in the kitchen.

 

"Who are you?" Her dad growled.

 

"I am Lamia." She smirked as she threw the two against the wall using her magic. She growled as her magic caused them to scream in pain.  This continued for a few minutes. Cheyenne woke up and looked at her door.

 

"Mommy? Daddy?" She called as she got up and started to walk to the door.

 

"Is this your precious child?" Lamia smirked as Cheyenne's calls drifted into the room. Cheyenne opened her door and was about to go down stairs to the kitchen when a voice stopped her.

 

"Wait, Little One!" Cheyenne turned to see a raven haired, green eyed man in her room.

 

"Who're you?!" She gulped.

 

"I am James, Angel of the Lord." The man said as he beckoned her over. She hurried to him.

 

"My Guardian Angel?" She whispered.

 

"Yes, Cheyenne, your Guardian Angel." James nodded as he knelt to be eye to eye with the girl.

 

"Why's Mommy and Daddy screaming? What's going on?" She whispered.

 

"A very evil person is down there with them. She wants to hurt you." James said. "But don't worry, I won't let her get near you. Get what you want to take with you, we have little time before she gets here." Cheyenne ran to her dresser and grabbed her small box full of pictures and little memorabilia. She shoved it in a bag with a few stuffed animals, books, clothes, and shoes. "Are you ready?" Cheyenne nodded.

 

"How touching, Angel." Lamia smirked from the doorway. "Give me the girl."

 

"No, Demon." James picked up Cheyenne and stood up. He narrowed his eyes and they disappeared from the room. They were on her front lawn. The house suddenly was on fire. Cheyenne buried her face in the crook of James's shoulder and cried. James turned away from the burning house and started to walk away while rubbing Cheyenne's back in a comforting manner.

 

"James?" She mumbled.

 

"Hmm?" James said as they continued to walk.

 

"What's gonna happen now?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

"I'm going to find you a family that can protect you from things like Lamia." James said.

 

"Are you going to stay?" She whispered.

 

"No, I must go back to Heaven, but I will still be watching over you." James replied. She nodded. James flew them to the McDaniels' House. They were a family of Hunters with two boys, Merlin and Scott. Merlin was fifteen and Scott was fourteen. Hollie McDaniels and her husband, Kenneth McDaniels, were more than happy to take her in. Merlin and Scott were happy to finally have someone to show how to Hunt. James popped in from time to time to check on Cheyenne. As Cheyenne grew older, she grew smarter, stronger, faster, and more beautiful. She went to school and graduated before long. When she graduated, she took up hunting full time, usually solo but sometimes with her foster family, namely Merlin and/or Scott.


End file.
